elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcella
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Marcella+ war eine Zirkuselefantin des früheren Staatscircus der DDR und lebte anschließend bis zu ihrem Tod im nordenglischen Zoo Blackpool. Marcella+ wurde etwa 1972 wild geboren. Herkunft und Umstände ihrer Geburt sind nicht bekannt. Wann sie nach Europa gekommen ist, lässt sich ebenfalls nicht klären. Zuletzt war sie beim Staatscircus der DDR, der nach dem Ende der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik 1990 unter die Verwaltung der Treuhandanstalt gestellt wurde als Berliner Circus-Union. Erst 1999 wurden dann die letzten Elefanten abgegeben, unter ihnen auch die beiden Kühe Marcella+ und Indra+, die nach Blackpool reisten. Zu den 1999 abgegebenen Kühen gehören auch Jenny (heute Karlsruhe) und Bala (heute Zoo Liberec, Tschechien), die zunächst in den Tierpark Hagenbeck kamen, und sowie die später in Memleben lebenden Kühe Pitoly+ (gestorben 2010) und Saida+ (gestorben 2013). Am 25.10.1999 erreichten die beiden aus Deutschland kommenden Kühe Indra+ und Marcella+ den Zoo Blackpool in Nordengland (früher Lancashire). Dort lebten bereits seit 1971 die beiden Asiatinnen Katie und Crumple+, die meiste Zeit davon zu zweit. Bald nach Ankunft von Marcella+ und Indra+ publizierte die "Captive Animals Protection Society" (CAPS) im Dezember 1999 Informationen über die Haltung der Elefanten in Blackpool, die sie vor allem aus einem dort gehaltenen Elefantenpflegerkurs des Amerikaners Scott Riddle bezogen hatte, wonach die Tiere einem strengen Gehorsamstraining unterworfen und auch mit Elektroschocks behandelt wurden. Dies führte zumindest dazu, dass von seiten des Borough of Blackpool Riddle keinen Zutritt mehr zum Zoo haben sollteElectric shock trainer banned from Blackpool Zoo, auf www.captiveanimals.org, wenngleich wohl weiterhin dessen Methoden eingesetzt wurden. So wurden beim "Elephant Encounter" im Zoo die Tiere dazu angehalten, Tricks vorzuführen, wobei Marcella+ anscheinend eine "Balance"-Übung zeigen musste, die von einem Tierarzt als besonders gefährlicher Zirkustrick eingestuft wurde, der nichts mit der Erhaltung oder Gesundheit von Elefanten zu tun habe. Marcella+ wurde auch als "Künstlerin" geführt. Ihre Bilder wurden vom Zoo zum Verkauf angeboten, um damit die Erhaltung der Elefanten in der freien Natur zu unterstützen. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit fand sie in der Presse als Überbringerin eines Heiratsantrages. Der künftige Ehemann hatte seine elefantenbegeisterte Freundin zu einem Tag bei den Elefanten in Blackpool eingeladen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit überbrachte Marcella+ überraschend ein Band mit einem Ring, woraufhin der Antrag ausgesprochen wurde, dem die Freundin dann zustimmte. Marcella+ lebte nach dem Tod von Cruple+ 2009 mit Indra+ und Katie im Zoo Blackpool. Sie wurde Anfang Juli 2014 wegen ihres sich verschlechternden Gesundheitszustands eingeschläfert. Indra+ starb einige Monate nach ihr Anfang Januar 2015, so dass inzwischen nur noch die Kuh Katie im Blackpool Zoo lebt. Weblinks *Marcella at Blackpool Zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Elephants perform circus tricks at zoo, Bericht zur Vorführung der Elefanten in Blackpool auf www.captiveanimals.org. *Blackpool Zoo, Artikel zum Zoo mit Hinweis auf Marcella als "Künstlerin" auf www.blackpool.com. *Woman accepts proposal of marriage - from a six-tonne elephant, Bericht über Marcella als Heiratsvermittlerin auf www.dailymail.co.uk. *We can confirm that Marcella, Mitteilung des Zoos Blackpool zu Marcellas Tod auf Facebook. *Poorly elephant put to sleep at Blackpool Zoo, Artikel zum Tod von Marcella auf www.blackpoolgazette.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:England Kategorie:Zoo Blackpool Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Deutschland Kategorie:Staatszirkus der DDR Kategorie:Verstorben